


Bad Day

by Lobster



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bratting, Butt Plugs, F/M, God this is such a horny fic, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Effie is having a bad day. Haymitch helps her turn it into a good one.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I stop writing porn for these two? This is getting ridiculous. Thank you to Juxtaposie for the beta, as always.

Effie was having a terrible day. She’d burned breakfast, accidentally tossed the leftovers Haymitch had planned on eating for lunch, and lost the places in all of his books when she’d picked them up from where they were lying tented around the house when she’d tidied up. And now here she was, standing with a broken plate at her feet as she did the dishes. Nothing was going right at all.

She sighed and started picking up the pieces, sweeping the smaller ones into a dustbin and throwing everything into the trash. She turned back to the rest of the dishes, still piled in the sink. She turned off the running water and put the soap and sponge away. She really didn’t want to deal with this right now. This wasn’t what she needed.

Throwing the dishtowel onto the counter, she turned and walked into the living room. Haymitch was sitting on the sofa, reading one of the books she’d tried to put away, ignoring her completely. She rolled her eyes and strode over to him, then flung herself over his lap, eliciting a gasp and a grunt as she forced the air out of his lungs.

“What the-I’m trying to read Effie, what are you doing?” he said, wheezing.

“I want you to spank me,” she said. Then, remembering, “Please.”

“Why should I? Can’t you see I’m busy?” he asked in a more steady and annoyed tone.

“But I’ve been bad today. Come on, I’m asking nicely,” she said, looking over her shoulder and trying to look endearing.

“Is this about the book thing? Because I told you I didn’t mind, you should just use a bookmark next time.” He picked his book back up and tried to resume reading with her still across his lap.

“It’s about everything. Haymitch, I said please,” she said. She gave him a pleading look.

“Fine, I’ll consider it. Go upstairs and wait for me in the corner. And you’d better be in it if I decide to come up there,” he said, shoving her gently off him and proceeding to ignore her.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, and she danced toward the staircase, butterflies jumping in her stomach.

“Don’t thank me yet, princess,” he warned idly, and her heart plummeted. Would he really do that to her? Leave her up there the rest of the day while he read his stupid book? Yes, he would. Somewhat chastened, she trudged up the stairs and went into their room. 

One corner was left empty for this purpose and she gravitated towards it, pressing her nose against the wall like she was supposed to do. Her stomach turned flips as she waited. She could hear the clock on their nightstand ticking and nothing else. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed the quarter hour; then the half hour. She was getting restless but she knew if Haymitch heard her moving around he might get annoyed. Besides, she had waited like this for far longer before. 

She concentrated on the sound of her breathing. Just as the clock chimed the third quarter she heard stirring downstairs and felt a jolt go through her as her panties grew wet. He had decided to come up after all! He was making every one of his footsteps on the stairs loud and deliberate. He wanted her to focus on each one. Oh, she was definitely focusing. Her breathing quickened as he opened the door, but he didn’t tell her to turn around and he didn’t address her. She heard him opening and shutting drawers and wondered what he was up to. Had he just come up to tease her? But then she heard him sit down on the bed.

“You were a very good girl Effie, waiting for me for so long. Why don’t you come over here and find out what happens to good girls?” Haymitch said, patting his lap.

Effie preened at the praise and came over, laying delicately across his lap. Haymitch worked her dress up her back and lowered her panties. He stroked her ass for a moment then gave it one hard slap right across both cheeks. Effie gasped and then smiled, wriggling a bit to get more comfortable.

“That didn’t hurt,” she taunted.

“Oh yeah, young lady?” Haymitch said, punctuating each word with a slap to one or the other cheek. Effie’s eyes watered and she instinctively reached a hand back to shield herself.

“I’m sorry!” she cried out as he caught her arm and gave her several more sharp spanks in quick succession. She sniffled and he paused and began to caress her ass instead. She moaned slightly and he slipped his fingers in between her legs. She could feel she was very wet as he teased her there, but before she could come he withdrew and began to spank again. 

She cried out in both pain and pleasure, grinding her hips against his lap. He alternated spanking and rubbing her ass and teasing her clit as she melted across his lap, internally begging him to finish her off. Just one more touch to her clit would do it, but he was stopping. She started to cry not from the spanking but from the unfairness of not being allowed to come. Hadn’t he told her she’d been a good girl? But now he was saying something. She tried to concentrate.

“I have a little surprise for you since you were such a good girl, princess.” The hand pinning her arm let go and she reached back to rub, but he stopped her. “No, that’s not it.” 

He directed her arm in front of her and then, a moment later, she felt something slippery on her ass. He was sliding his index finger into her asshole. Effie moaned in pleasure. A second finger joined the first. He was stretching her. She started grinding against his lap again. He took his fingers out and this time she heard him squeezing the lube. A moment later there was a cool sensation at her asshole as she felt the lubed up plug. Haymitch’s hand brushed her sore cheeks and she winced but she didn’t care. 

He slid the plug in gently and slowly, deliberately drawing it out, and that’s when she finally came, moaning and crying out as he fucked her ass with the plug. He drew it in and out, each instance sending another wave of pleasure shuddering through her. Finally he stopped and let it rest in place. He let her lay across his lap for a few moments, gently stroking her ass and back. Finally she knew she had to get up.

“OK, princess,” he said. “All little brats who talk back and cover up have to go to time out. Get the chair from the desk and sit in the corner. I’m setting the timer for half an hour.”

Half an hour? Sitting? For mouthing off and reaching back? Completely unfair. She almost protested but then she thought better of it. He might take her plug away if she did. Obediently, she stood up and pulled her panties back up, then scooted the chair over to the corner. Glancing over at him again to make sure, she hesitantly sat in the chair and winced. The plug was nice but her ass was very sore. Why couldn’t he just ask her to stand like normal? He twisted the egg timer, set it on the dresser, and left. Half an hour like this. Torture. She wondered if she could get away with standing instead. 

The egg timer was ticking away. She had been sitting for ages and she was wriggling around in the chair like a first grader who had to use the restroom. Effie decided to chance standing up. Just as she started to move she heard Haymitch clear his throat.

“Effie! You weren’t thinking of breaking position, were you?” he warned.

“No sir,” she yelped and sat back down firmly. Had he been watching this whole time waiting for her to stand up or had he just happened to be walking by right as she did? She wasn’t sure and she didn’t want to take any more chances. Now that she was listening more carefully she was sure she couldn’t hear his breathing, so he probably wasn’t there now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t walk by at any second. 

And in fact he was walking by now. She heard the door creak and her stomach flip-flopped, but she was behaving this time so he left without comment. She swallowed and tried to find a softer portion of the chair to sit on, but there wasn’t one. The egg timer was still ticking. How much time was left? The grandfather clock hadn’t even chimed once and shouldn’t it have to chime twice if she was here for half an hour? Maybe she could- and there were the footsteps, the breathing at the door, to quash that line of thinking. 

Effie squirmed. He hadn’t been so mean to her in a month. What had she done to deserve this? He said he wasn’t mad about the books, but… Oh! The food. He always got so pissed when she threw away “perfectly good” food even if it had moldy bits on it. He always said you could scrape those off. Perfectly disgusting food, more like. She pouted. But maybe he’d had a point. There hadn’t been anything wrong with the leftovers, they’d only been in the fridge for a few days. Breakfast he’d had to concede; there was no use for that toast except maybe as coal in the mine. But the leftovers were more or less fine despite having sat there for three or four days untouched and presumably unwanted. Oh dammit. He had made her think about what she’d done. But what else was there to do except that or focus on how sore her bottom was? She could barely enjoy the plug.

Finally the grandfather clock chimed once and she breathed a sigh of relief. Half over, right? Or was that only if it had chimed right at the start, too? Effie wasn’t very good at this sort of thing. She pressed her hands to the sides of the chair and raised her bottom just a centimeter from the wooden seat. Relief! Maybe she could hold this position for a little bit, but oh! Footsteps down the hallway again! She released herself and winced as she plopped back down, trying to arrange herself in such a way that it didn’t look like she was doing anything naughty.

“Everything OK in here?” Haymitch asked.

“Yes sir!” Effie said.

“Good,” he replied.

He’d definitely seen. Effie sighed. But it hadn’t been like she was trying to stand up this time, right? She hoped whatever he had planned for after this, he wasn’t going to hold it against her. How did he always know when she was trying to get away with something, anyway? She could hear him walking away every time, but never his approach. He wasn’t checking in on her in a predictable pattern, either, so she couldn’t gauge how much time was passing by his trips down the hallway. 

The grandfather clock chimed again and she almost stood up, but the egg timer was still ticking. Why was the egg timer still ticking? She started to do the math in her head. If it had chimed ten minutes in the first time, then the second time it had chimed was twenty-five minutes in. She had only assumed the first meant half over because it seemed like such a long time. She started squirming. She could be here for several more minutes depending on how badly she had misjudged the first chime. Why was life so unfair? 

This time the footsteps paused, she heard the door open slightly more. “Five more minutes, princess!” Haymitch said cheerfully. “You’re doing a good job.”

Five more minutes? But the praise gave Effie strength. She had waited twenty-five minutes like a good girl. She could wait five more. She decided to focus on something she had been neglecting, the sensation of the plug. Haymitch rarely let her have a plug after a spanking. It felt different. She was getting pain outside and pleasure inside. She did her best to grind against the plug without aggravating her sore ass too much. Every movement sent waves of discomfort mixed with bliss throughout her. There was a definite gratification to be had here. She started to breathe heavily as her panties became even more soaked. Obviously Haymitch had expected her to be doing this the whole time and she had been too silly to figure it out.

She didn’t hear him enter the room until he shut a drawer. “Time’s up princess. Were you a good girl? Did you learn your lesson?”

She looked up at him with a somewhat dazed expression.

“I can see the answer to that question is yes. Come here, I have a present for you because you were so good.”

“A present?” Effie said, confused, as she stood up. Now she just wanted to be back in the chair, grinding against the plug. Why did he have to spoil her fun?

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” he said, hiding something behind his back.

Effie obeyed and stuck out her right hand. She felt something smooth and cylindrical drop into it and knew immediately what it was before she opened her eyes but opening them confirmed it - her best vibrator. 

“I told you, I’m trying to read a book, Eff. But here, go nuts,” he said.

Effie laughed. “Okay, okay, read your book. Thank you.”

Mumbling something about women with overly active sex drives, Haymitch left and went downstairs. Effie ignored him and positioned herself on the bed. She drew her dress up around her waist and pulled her panties down to her knees. She switched on the vibe and decided to start with teasing the plug. Reaching between her legs, she pressed the vibe to the base of the plug and felt the vibrations carry up her rectum. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned. Faintly she heard a chuckle from downstairs. Ignoring him, she started to play with the settings, changing between pulsing and steady vibrations and raising and lowering the speed. She was close to orgasming already, so she decided to switch to teasing her clit. She moved the vibe around, searching for the perfect spot, and let out a small shriek as she found it. Her back arched and her toes curled, her stomach clenching as she reached the verge of climax. She cried out, swearing, eyes closed, oblivious to the world around her.

Slowly she came down from her high, panting, laying on the bed, spent. She switched off the vibrator and luxuriated in the feeling of satisfaction that was washing over her. She reached down and carefully worked the plug out, but she didn’t get up to wash it just yet. She just wanted to lay there for a few more minutes.

Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
